Virtual machines may be designed to utilize whatever resources they are configured to appear to have regardless of the state of an underlying physical platform. An underlying physical platform may contain a plurality of guest virtual machines which in total are configured to use more resources than actually present on the physical platform (e.g., three virtual guest virtual machines may each be configured to use ten gigabytes of memory when the underlying host contains only twenty gigabytes of memory). A guest virtual machine may be unable to determine the state of an underlying platform (e.g., available resources) and the state of other virtual machines running on an underlying platform. As a result, a guest virtual machine may attempt to use more resources than are currently available on an underlying platform. Processes running on a guest virtual machine may have no way to receive a communication indicating a status from another virtual machine.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current virtual machine communication technologies.